Five Girls, a Jedi, and a Supermarket
by ObiAmidala and darthmini
Summary: 5 teenage girls dressed as Star Wars characters run into Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has crashed his ship on Earth. Problems arise...


Disclaimer: Anything Star Wars related belongs to the one and only George Lucas. However, the characters Genevieve, Maria, Becky, Robyn, and Colleen are real to life people, and we belong to no other than ourselves. The supermarket called "Meijer" belongs to...well...I don't know who. But it doesn't belong to us. It's just a large grocery store in Fort Wayne Indiana where we shop. 

Summary: This is a funny fic about five lucky teenage girls, who, while dressed as Star Wars characters for Halloween (yes, I know this is a Halloween story, but I've just got to posting it now) run into the young Obi-Wan Kenobi. The girl dressed as Darth Maul runs into a little bit of trouble...ENJOY!!! 

*** 

Five Girls a Jedi and a Supermarket 

A long time ago, on a Halloween's eve far, far away, five teenage girls set off to go trick-or-treating. Unbeknownst to them, the young Obi-Wan Kenobi had recently crashed his ship in a wood near Fort Wayne Indiana. Robyn, Colleen, Becky, Genevieve, and Maria decided to go as Star Wars characters: Robyn as Princess Leia, Colleen and Genevieve as Queen Amidala, Becky as Obi-Wan, and "poor" Maria as Darth Maul. 

Becky: Did you guys hear something? 

Colleen: It sounded like it came from the woods. (laughs) maybe it's the Blair Witch. 

Robyn: No, you guys are crazy. There isn't anything there! 

Genevieve: Well, I heard something. Kinda like a crash! 

Maria: Guys, my face paint itches. 

Off Stage Voice: Excuse me. I've crashed my ship, and I'm not quite sure where I...OH MY GOD! 

Maria and Genevieve (in unison): OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM, IT'S HIM! (Both are hopelessly in love with Ewan McGregor) 

Becky: Oh brother, not again. 

Obi-Wan: What the...Queen Amidala, what are you two doing here? (stops and thinks) Two? (noticing Maria) WHAT?! AREN'T YOU DEAD?! DIE! DAMN YOU! 

Obi-Wan Ignites his lightsaber. 

Obi-Wan: Don't worry Your Highness...es, I'll save you! 

Genevieve: (sighs) Oh, he's sooooooo dreamy! 

Maria starts to look a little confused and frightened. 

Maria: Wait, you don't understand. I'm not really... 

Obi-Wan: SILENCE SITH SCUM! PREPARE TO DIE! 

Genevieve: (sighs) He's soooooo handsome when he's angry! 

Obi-Wan: (throwing a sideways smile at Genevieve) Thank you Your Highness. 

Maria: Wait! I love you too! 

Obi-Wan: (looking a bit confused) What kind of sick mind trick is this?! 

Obi-Wan charges at Maria who stands there, too weak in the knees to move. All of a sudden she realizes what is happening, turns, and runs. Obi-Wan follows. 

Maria: (trying desperately to get the red plastic pieces of her double lightsaber to come out of their tubes) WAIT! THIS IS ALL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING! 

Obi-Wan: (still charging) COME BACK AND FIGHT, COWARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR QUI-GON'S DEATH! 

Genevieve: (running hysterically after Obi-Wan, while desperately trying to hold up her throne-room gown) Wait, PLEASE... 

*** 

Back to Becky, Colleen, and Robyn... 

Becky: Uhh... 

Colleen: Umm... 

Robyn: Well... 

Becky: Peoples, talk to me here! 

Colleen: I'm not quite sure... 

Robyn cutting off Colleen: There is a perfectly logical explanation for this...maybe we ate some bad candy. 

*** 

Back to chase scene... 

Obi-Wan: Your Highness, stay back, it's too dangerous... 

Genevieve: But I love you!!!! 

Obi-Wan: (looking over his shoulder at Genevieve) Not now...(thinks for a sec.)...later! 

Genevieve sighs, and swoons away, very happy. 

Maria thinking to herself: What a croc of poop! He's trying to kill me, but I guess I still love him, even though he loves Genevieve. 

Maria: Please! I'm not a bad guy! Really! Just ask Genevieve...er Queen Amidala! (looks over her shoulder at the collapsed Genevieve) OH SHIT! 

*** 

Colleen, Becky, and Robyn are now now crouched around the unconscious Genevieve... 

Becky: Genevieve! Wake up! Wake up! 

Genevieve: (waking with a dreamy smile) He...he...loves me! 

Robyn: What are you talking about? 

Genevieve: He...he...he...Obi-Wan! (Genevieve faints again) 

*** 

The chase... 

Obi-Wan: STOP RUNNING! 

Maria: (Still trying desperately to get her toy lightsaber to work) STOP CHASING ME! 

Obi-Wan: FIGHT DAMN YOU, FIGHT! 

Maria notices the big red Meijer sign in the distance. 

Maria thinking: Public place...won't follow me...need caffeinated Mountain Dew! 

Maria quickly changes directions so that she is now proceeding in the direction of the big glowing sign. 

Obi-Wan: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?! 

*** 

Back to Genevieve and everyone else... 

Genevieve abruptly sits up. 

Genevieve: Meijer! 

Becky, Colleen and Robyn: What? 

Genevieve: They're going to Meijer! I CAN FEEL IT! 

Genevieve Jumps up, and begins to run toward Meijer's general direction. 

Genevieve: WAIT OBI! I'M COMING! 

*** 

Back again to the chase... 

Obi-Wan and Maria now enter the Meijer automatic doors. The two are oblivious to everything around them, though people are beginning to stare and take notice of them. 

Maria thinking: Must reach Mountain Dew! Need caffeine! 

Obi-Wan: I can read your thoughts! Your Mountain Dew won't save you! Now fight like an...um...SITH! 

Maria: I'm telling you, (gasps) I'M NOT A SITH! 

Obi-Wan: You look like a Sith to me! 

Maria: Have you ever (gasp, sputter) heard of FACE PAINT?! 

Maria reaches her beloved "twenty-four can" boxes of Mountain Dew. 

Maria: YES! 

Maria tears a box open and grabs a can. She then begins to chug it. Seeing Obi-Wan charging toward her, she takes another can and throws it at him. It hits him right between the eyes. 

Obi-Wan: Ouch! That really hurts! Honestly now, what kind of Sith throws...um...really hard, metal cans at people? There's going to be a lump there, you pathetic idiot! 

Maria: I'M NOT A SITH! 

Genevieve now runs into the beverage isle. 

Genevieve: MARIA, HOW COULD YOU?! YOU HURT MY OBI! 

Genevieve runs up to Obi-Wan, and kisses his poor bruised forehead. 

Maria: He is trying to kill... 

Maria never gets her sentence finished. She passes out from exhaustion. 

Obi-Wan raises his lightsaber to finish her off. All of a sudden, Qui-Gon's spirit form appears. 

Qui-Gon: Howdy do there young Padawan...er...former Padawan. 

Obi-Wan: MASTER! 

Qui-Gon: No, now you are the master. 

Obi-Wan: Why are you here? 

Qui-Gon: Because I have a question for you. 

Obi-Wan: What is it, Master? 

Qui-Gon: I'm just curious as to why you feel the need to kill that girl, there? 

Qui-Gon gestures to Maria, lying on the cold floor. 

Obi-Wan: Girl? 

Genevieve: Yeah. She's my friend from school. Sorry. I've been meaning to tell you... 

Obi-Wan: GIRL! 

Robyn, Colleen, and Becky enter the isle. 

Robyn: Duh! 

Becky: Did it ever occur to you that she's a little bit short to be a Sith? 

Maria wakes with a start. 

Maria: VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!!!!!! 

Everyone ignores Maria's familiar remark. 

Obi-Wan now notices Becky's familiar attire and braid. 

Obi-Wan: Wait, why are you dressed like me? 

Qui-Gon: Umm, Padawan...er Obi-Wan...uh...it's a certain holiday celebration, which you never learned about in the Temple. Young people on Earth dress-up in costumes, and then collect candy from their elders door to door. It's called "Halloween". 

Obi-Wan: Oh. 

Maria: (really pissed) I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO! 

Obi-Wan: (blushing slightsly) Uhh...ummm...sorry. 

Genevieve: (looking hopefully at Obi-Wan) Do you still love me, even though I'm not really the queen? 

Obi-Wan takes Genevieve's hands in his. 

Obi-Wan: Of course, darling. Forever. 

Genevieve faints in his arms, while Obi-Wan smiles. 

Becky and Colleen: Ohhh. How cute! 

Robyn: (rolls eyes) Oh, please... 

Maria: DAMN, IT'S NOT FAIR! 

Maria thinking: Oh, wait...I will have my revenge... 

End...but not for long! 

To Be Continued :-) 

*** 

Author's Note: I, Genevieve would like to have it know that this story was written at a sleepover at Becky's house, the night before Halloween. It was mainly written by the Ewan, Obi-Wan, fan fiction, and Star Wars crazed and obsessed Maria and Genevieve, but Becky helped a lot too. The next day, we did all meet at Colleen's house, and we did go trick-or-treating. But unfortunately we did not meet up with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Also, none of us (except for the fictional Obi-Wan) can run that fast. If we could, we would probably be in the Olympics. Oh, if this story wasn't to have sequels, Maria would have died. I for one would have had a Christmas tree, or the Meijer sign fall on top of her, but Maria didn't approve of either one at the time. So, I hope all have enjoyed this story. If I get reviews, there will be more to come... 


End file.
